


Te amo

by AsheliaHime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, F/M, Goodbyes, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheliaHime/pseuds/AsheliaHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." A sweet, innocent smile graced her lips, but he heard the bitter pain in her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> note: This is inspired by Rihanna's song "Te amo" what means I love you. winter_hawksan on livejournal was so kind to beta it.

_She said. She cried. I love you._

A vacation of two weeks didn't promise eternity. Time is fleeting; even during such a short time as two weeks, you can meet people, you'll never see again. It doesn't matter how much they come to mean to you. He knew that it happened. Nevertheless, he sat across from a young woman who looked at him with radiant green eyes. Even the flickering candle light which was the next source of light was no competition for those eyes, never mind win his attention.

Quiet music played in the background which heightening the holiday spirit and motivating people to dance. It was that atmosphere that had Sakura and Sasuke on the dance floor…

„I love you."

A sweet, innocent smile graced her lips, but he heard the bitter pain in her voice. Though she knew that their shared time came to an end this evening, she seemed innocent and happy.

Her small hand reached for his and led him onto the dance floor.

Without giving an answer he allowed it however she seemed to be impatient, suddenly directing all of his movements.

Her hand put pressure on his shoulder, trying to control his movements, while her own steps followed a set routine.

He tried to discover why was suddenly acting that way, and noticed that her eyes avoided his. She had lowered her gaze, but he knew that it wasn't that she was trying to avoid stepping on his feet; Sakura was a very good dancer.

Suddenly he stopped and placed his fingers under her chin to be able to see her face.

„Sakura..."

She refused to comply; however, she had no other choice than to look at him.

His heart, which he had always doubted, hurt when he saw the look on her face. The words that he'd planned to say fell silent on his lips.

He saw in her eyes that it was over.

Unaffected she whispered one more time, „I love you," and once again placed her hands on his shoulders to continue dancing.

Sasuke remained reserved. "No," he whispered.

She stopped to breathe as if he would have forbidden her to take a breath.

A long moment passed when the time for both of them stopped, while all the others continued to move to the beat of the music. Everything seemed so right, so controlled as if it were an illusion.

Nevertheless, three little words mixed up everything again.

„I love you."

She lowered her head, pink strands falling to cover half of her face. She pulled her hands back to wipe over her eyes warily.

A quiet sobbing escaped her and his hand surrounded hers.

He didn't know how to comfort her neither with words nor with gestures.

She lifted her eyes and revealed her shining eyes full of tears to him.

„Sasuke..."

Her voice was not more than a broken whisper indicating to him that she wasn't ready to let him go. Her fingers, gently pressing into his hand, only confirmed this.

„I'm here."

His voice sounded uninterested. It was as if the girl, the tears, her words, her breaking heart were no matter to him.

Her tears gave in to a weak, painful smile and she intertwined her fingers with his. She laid her other hand on his shoulder as if she wanted to dance again; he started, a little bit confused by her actions. Their last dance lasted half an hour, and no matter how fast the real music was, they did not conform to it but found their own rhythm.

Her fragile body trembled under his hands and he pulled her closer

„I love you,", she whispered again as if she had to remind him of it, as if it changed something, in her situation, in him.

Her words were honest; he could hear that in her voice, he just couldn't say that he felt the same.

The evening came to an end and he had to go, but she shook her head, asked him to stay - no matter how stupid it sounded to Sasuke's ears.

She wanted him in her life, not in her memory.

„Why?"

Why did it have to be this way?

He shook his head because he couldn't answer her.

She linked her arms around his neck and squeezed herself against him.

"I love you... I love you... I...," She breathed into his ear over and over again, like a spell. She sighed against him, "I love you... I love you... I..."

"Let me go," he said forcefully and pushed her carefully away.

Hurt by his words she closed her eyes tight before new tears ran over her cheeks. She pressed her hands over her mouth; she wouldn't allow one more sob, no more "I love you."

Pain spread in his chest and made him close his eyes for a short moment before he turned his back to her and slowly walked away. Although he had known that it was the end for a long time, he couldn't change the outcome. When he returned home, he would have had no time to maintain friends and would only hurt her more. She hoped for answers, phone calls which never would be, because of that he thought it would be better to finish it where it had started. With a goodbye, even if it was a painful one.

If he only knew what those three words meant.


End file.
